


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋(番外）【重口慎入】

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 射尿play✔️双龙play✔️轮奸play✔️差不多就这些，不适者不要看啦！是平行世界吧算是，反正和甜甜的正文没有丝毫关系！仅做意淫！谢谢大家观看，神奇跳蛋到这里就算结束了哦~感谢大家的支持~啾咪~





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋(番外）【重口慎入】

到底为什么会变成这样呢？  
头被人摁在地上，发丝被人狠狠拉扯着连带起头皮一阵疼痛，被打肿的眼睛甚至看不清四周。  
漩涡鸣人的身体各处都只能传达出同一种信息——很疼。  
明明只是正常的走在放学的路上，甚至刚才还在思考佐助今晚会做什么晚饭。  
转瞬间后脑勺便传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，强烈的眩晕之下，他尽力反抗，却于事无补，最终演变成了现在这个模样。  
到底……是谁……  
“哇哦~真惨，没想到有朝一日漩涡前辈也会这么可怜兮兮的。”头顶响起恶意的嘲笑，熟悉的嗓音让鸣人脑袋一瞬间放空。  
他咬牙忍着疼痛，脸颊碾过地面，抬眼看到正蹲在鸣人一侧，笑眯眯望着他的人。  
是井上浩二，同一个篮球队的高二学弟。  
这家伙……  
“喂，放开我。”身体四肢都被人控制着无法动弹，漩涡鸣人冷下声音道：“井上，你什么意思？”  
井上并没有回答他，他一米八二，常年的运动让他即使蹲下也依旧有着不小的压迫感。  
他表情轻浮，手里把玩着手机，一个空抛稳稳接到之后，手机屏幕被放到了鸣人眼前。  
“我好像说错了呢……明明漩涡前辈被人肏的时候，也可怜兮兮的惹人疼爱呢？”  
外放被调到鸣人能听到的音量，缠绵的肉体拍打声伴随着一阵阵高昂的喘息呻吟，和从嘴里吐出的一个个灼热的字句，都在一瞬间进入鸣人的耳朵里。  
与之到来的，是鸣人红涨着脸，在校园的保健室里放荡的长开双腿，咬着牙哭喊着说“肏我”的浪荡话。  
“漩涡前辈这幅样子，可把篮球队里的大家都看硬了。”  
“之前听木村说的时候，老实讲我还不太信前辈你是个那么浪的婊子，不过现在我可知道了。”  
“……”  
一瞬间的恐慌涌来，漩涡鸣人的脑子一片空白。甚至当双手被人用绳子系上时，他也没有继续做无畏的挣扎。  
他现在才发现周围束缚他的人，居然都是下午才道过别的队友们。而怀着愧疚看向自己，却又难掩兴奋的木村由人，正是他以往特别喜欢的队员，鸣人之前甚至跟宁次讨论过要将下一任的队长位置交付给他。  
然而眼下，这群家伙一个个粗喘着气，终于不再掩饰自己内心的欲望，将丑恶的嘴脸露了出来。

“喂，搞什么啊？你们都不做吗？那我来好了。”  
第一个出声的还是井上浩二，往日里对方笑嘻嘻没个正经的样子鸣人只觉得对方还挺有趣的，现在却只剩下厌恶和恐惧。  
下巴被对方恶狠狠地捏住，裤链的清脆声响过后，鸣人便感受到一个温热而带着腥味的东西正向他嘴边靠近。  
鸣人终于回过神，他湛蓝色的眼眸带着清晰可见的厌恶，“你就不怕我咬掉吗混蛋！快放开我！”  
“哇~漩涡前辈可真过分呢，明明这是你最喜欢吃的东西不是吗？”  
井上浩二一点也没被鸣人的警告吓着，他肉棒早早就硬了起来，龟头顶部湿漉漉的。他先是在鸣人淡色的嘴唇上磨蹭了两下，在对方真的要张开嘴咬下去的时候退了回来。  
井上低头看着凶着脸狐假虎威的漩涡前辈，眯起眼睛，一巴掌毫不犹豫地打在鸣人的脸上，“漩涡前辈~再这样做我可就不客气了哦~你不会想要全校都贴满你和那个年级第一赫赫有名的校草的做爱照吧？”  
这一巴掌火辣辣的，鸣人一边的脸颊很快高高肿起。他还没来得及说什么，下颚就被人捏着，一个腥臊的肉棒便毫无怜悯地撞进鸣人嘴里，过于粗壮的肉棒一冲到底，龟头被喉咙紧紧包裹着。  
浓重的腥臊味让鸣人想要呕吐，然而他的干呕只能给对方愉悦的快感。声带的震动加上紧致温暖的包裹，这里就像是小穴一样令他舒畅。  
“对了，为了让漩涡前辈喜欢，我可是在之前特地小便没有擦干净呢，兴许上面还有一些前辈最喜欢的尿渍？”  
“唔唔唔——”  
鸡巴被漩涡前辈套弄的一阵舒坦，井上低头，看见之前一直敬仰的乐天派的漩涡前辈，此刻正双颊泛红，眼角带着泪珠，天蓝色的眼眸带着厌恶，却又那么清晰地倒映出井上的面容。  
前辈的瞳孔里的他，脸上正挂着扭曲的笑容。  
没办法，这是前辈的错，谁让他那么骚。他录下视频的时候，前辈那一句句“肏我”“肏死我”“好舒服”之类的话，可把井上的肉棒叫的快要爆炸了。  
那么干脆就满足你喽，漩涡前辈。  
这样愉快的想着，井上揽着鸣人的脑袋，肉棒在他的喉咙里用力耸动。  
“你们还不来吗？快点啦，前辈可等不及呢。”  
“说你呢，木村。快点啊，你想肏漩涡前辈的屁眼不是很久了吗？”

“……这就来。”  
木村的声音喑哑，就像是一个禁欲多年的人此刻终于不再束缚自己，能够在这具年轻的肉体上尽情的释放自己的欲望。  
让人恶心。  
鸣人根本反抗不了，他的两只手被捆在背后，身上的衣服早就被人扯破，内裤被扒至腿弯，露出挺翘的臀部。  
此刻他被迫承受着井上粗暴的贯穿，不停地抽插甚至让他的喉咙变得脆弱敏感起来。  
胸前的乳头被人恶意捏住，乳孔被尖利的指甲抠弄，继而捏着乳头根部用力拔起，带起胸前一阵火辣辣的疼痛。  
而他的臀部被不止一双手肆意揉捏，甚至臀缝间的穴口也被粗糙的手指碾过。甚至在穴口尚没有适应时，三根手指便毫不讲理的、一点点地用力碾过肠道进去。  
“唔——”  
“漩涡前辈，很痛吗？”木村沙哑着声音问道。  
从他的角度，只能看到漩涡前辈光滑的背脊和深陷的腰窝。那头金色的发丝在路灯照不到的地方依旧亮的惊人，漩涡前辈的身体既色情又纯情，像是一个矛盾综合体。  
他浑身已经被汗打湿，后脖颈还有许多密密麻麻的吻痕，那是这具身体之前留下的痕迹。  
木村由人摁下嘴角，完全不顾之前一副老实人的样子，眼里闪着暴戾的光芒。  
“宇智波学长，也会对您这么做吗？”  
他将手指往穴肉里又送了几分，故意留长的指甲仿佛就是为了等待这一刻。木村由人任由指甲抠弄娇嫩的肠壁，每每用力时穴肉就像是不堪重负一样分泌出液体，试图缓解木村带来的疼痛。  
但这怎么能够，他就是抱着让漩涡前辈痛到哭出来，痛到止不住哀求他，求他把鸡巴撞进他饱受蹂躏的屁眼里，听着他像个婊子一样地喊着“好舒服”“快一点”的话。  
他在鸣人的肉穴里探索，直到他摸到那个肉肉的凸起，那个让漩涡前辈浑身打颤，喉咙止不住发出嘤咛的声音。  
“啊啊，这就是漩涡前辈的骚点吗？木村，中大奖了哦~”  
井上浩二笑嘻嘻地拉扯着鸣人金色的发丝，让他丝毫没有喘息的余力为井上的鸡巴吞咽。  
“嗯……唔……嗯……”口水声和龟头撞击喉咙时发出的生理性声音让鸣人看起来很热衷于这门性事，他就像是个热爱口交的骚货，津津有味地吃着井上的鸡巴。  
“漩涡前辈的骚点很浅。”木村说。  
“哈……这么说漩涡前辈是个天生的骚货。”说话的是篮球队里另一名队员，他头发被剃成光头，浑身的腱子肉让他看起来丝毫不像一个高中生。  
旁边的人哄笑一团，正准备在说些什么话时，一个队员道：“在外面是不是有点不安全？我看到好几个路人都往这里瞧了。”  
“唔……说起来漩涡前辈的家就在附近吧?”井上说。  
“那去漩涡前辈的家旁边，我记得那里很偏僻。”  
“……这样不好吧？”队员犹豫道：“万一被发现了怎么办？”  
井上嘲讽：“啧，这种事情都做了，还怕被发现吗？况且，这样更刺激不是吗？”

他胯部在鸣人的脑袋前一阵冲刺，龟头不间断地顶撞这鸣人的喉咙，一阵狂插后，井上感觉马眼泛酸，他掐着鸣人的后脖颈，一股股浓稠膻腥精液射在鸣人嘴里。  
井上将肉棒从鸣人嘴里拔了出来，粘稠的精液和分泌的大量口水充斥整个口腔，不少已经咽了进去。  
鸣人感觉一阵犯呕，他刚要吐出来，双颊便被井上捏住，脸颊火辣辣的痛意让鸣人清醒不少。他下颚来不及合拢，井上的手指便伸了进来，指尖直冲喉眼。  
这种生理性的呕吐甚至让他来不及反应，身体挣扎却又被人摁住，发丝被人扯得头皮发疼。井上的手指在鸣人的口腔里搅拌，将精液和口水搅成一团。  
他笑眯眯地看着鸣人，和鸣人四目相对。  
“咽下去。”井上带着笑意，眼里透着残忍的冰冷。  
他掐着鸣人的喉咙，直到看到鸣人眼角残留着泪光，咽下敬业之后才放开。  
井上满意道：“漩涡前辈真乖。”  
“走吧~带着漩涡前辈去前辈家旁边做些我们爱做的事情~”  
“……不要。”喉咙被肉棒肏的肿痛，鸣人的声音变得喑哑而色情，他尚喘着气，脸颊上带着泥土和划痕：“……求你了……别这么做。”  
“嗯？前辈是在求我们吗？”  
井上浩二挑眉，实际上他也不打算真的被人发现他们在做这种事情。  
他打量四周，这里足够黑暗但不算隐蔽，已经有路人注意到这里了。不远处有一个公厕，那里看起来更加隐蔽。  
不过井上显然不会放过鸣人的求情，对方的屁眼里还插着木村的手指。木村那个变态正在扣弄漩涡前辈的前列腺，漩涡前辈的双腿已经因为这阵快感开始止不住痉挛了。  
漩涡前辈的肉棒也早就直挺挺戳着地面，光头正在帮他撸着，用粗糙的指腹打磨着鸣人最敏感的马眼。其他人则不约而同地用阴茎摩擦着鸣人的身体。  
哇哦~这可比他变态多了吧。

“前辈求人，打算用什么来换呢？”  
令他厌恶的油腻声音带着不怀好意的腔调，鸣人却无法反抗。  
他身体此刻正接受着各种侵犯，而他却无能为力。可耻的快感甚至让他无法理直气壮地辱骂他们，他阴茎在光头的手里流出了许多前列腺液，活脱脱像是失禁了一样。  
“随便……你……”鸣人断断续续地回答。  
“诶？随便怎么做都可以吗？”井上明知故问，他轻抚鸣人被他揍肿的脸，那张本该清秀的面孔已经有些滑稽可笑，然而脸上的精液和眼角的余红又莫名带着隐晦的色情，任何一个男人看见恐怕都会想肏这个婊子吧。  
“那就当我们的肉便器好了，篮球队里大家的公用肉便器。”  
“漩涡前辈~答应吗？”

“我……”  
下腹的阴茎被人快速地撸动，频繁的快感直升大脑皮层发出承受不住的哀吟。  
鸣人只觉得伴随握着阴茎的手指一个恶意地收紧，他便大脑空白全部射了出去。  
恍惚之下，他便迷迷糊糊道：“好……”  
“哇，那真是太棒了。”井上没留给他反悔的时间。  
他们草率地帮鸣人提上裤子，精液黏在衣服上。木村将手指从漩涡前辈的后穴里抽了出来，手指还带着湿漉漉的液体，他一边帮忙搀扶着漩涡前辈，像是帮一个受伤的朋友搭把手，另一边将手指放到嘴里，用力地吮吸一遍。  
是甜的。木村心想，漩涡前辈的肠液居然发着淡淡的甜味。

……  
……  
……

被人抱在怀里，肉穴一点点地容纳近那根粗壮的阴茎。鸣人听到耳边传来木村的粗气，对方像是得到了满足一样，发出一阵舒适的叹息。  
“我进来了。漩涡前辈，我进来了。”  
“嗯……呃……”  
肉棒很快便找到让鸣人反应激烈的凸点，他每只手握着一根肉棒，在木村的顶弄下上下起伏帮人抚慰阴茎。  
鸣人纤细的脚踝正被井上咬着，牙齿叼着打磨着脚踝上的皮肉，顺着脚踝一路往上重咬，留下点点瘢痕。  
肉棒顺着重力深深嵌入穴肉，紧致的甬道炽热地包裹着木村的阴茎，龟头摩擦过湿滑的肠壁时让木村爽的找不着北。  
他抱着漩涡前辈不停地耸动着腰腹，囊袋拍打在漩涡前辈的屁股上时发出的声音，更是让木村的肾上激素高速飙升。  
“前辈……前辈……我肏的你舒服吗？”  
“呃……啊……”  
木村的龟头在漩涡前辈肉穴里的前列腺上不停打转，偶尔一个横冲直撞将鸣人撞得浑身颤抖，脚趾蜷缩。  
快感以被顶到的前列腺为中心，迅速向身体四肢发出尖叫。鸣人甚至有好几次都忍受不住这样全身都被人猥亵的快感，呻吟突破喉咙的束缚发出猫咪般求情的叫声。  
“喂，木村。你这样可就太温柔了。”井上浩二不满道。  
他掰开鸣人的大腿，使其成为一个M型。然后欺压鸣人的上身，刚刚射过一次的阴茎正生机勃勃对着被激烈抽插的穴眼跃跃欲试。  
“要我说，漩涡前辈可是我们的肉便器，想怎么做，让他怎么说都是应该的吧？”井上恶劣地笑道：“我说的对吗？前辈？”  
“不想留下更让你羞愧的照片的话，还是乖乖地顺从自己的欲望，学个婊子知道该怎么叫床吧？”  
他用手狠狠捏了一下鸣人的肉棒，看着那里因为突如其来的快感又一次射精，井上嗤嗤笑了起来：“反正前辈本来就是个淫荡的婊子啊。”

“我……呃……啊……”  
想说的话被撞成了零碎的片语，鸣人只觉得理智逐渐被快感渐渐淹没了。  
无论是早已经被肏出快感的屁眼，还是已经射过两次、马眼开始泛酸的肉棒，都在提醒他的身体已经到达了极限。  
就这样干脆的承认吧……  
其实我……就是一个爱被肏的骚货……  
不……不行……  
可是真的……好舒服……  
还没有决定出到底该怎么办，鸣人感受到肉穴正在强烈发出不堪重负的哀吟。  
已经被撑得连褶皱都快消失不见的穴口，此刻正吱哑哀叫着承受第二根鸡巴的闯入。  
井上丝毫不顾鸣人瞬间变得煞白的脸，咧嘴笑着将肉棒很快全部钉了进去。  
和另一个人的阴茎一块挤着进出一个肉穴的感觉很奇妙，井上甚至感觉自己更兴奋了，他听到木村的喘息声也开始变得粗重。  
没等鸣人的后穴适应眼下的境况，他便横冲直撞地开始了冲刺。  
“漩涡前辈，舒服吗？舒服的话就叫出来啊！”  
“呼……肏死你啊骚婊子！天天篮球场上扭着屁股发骚，够骚的你啊！”  
“舒不舒服？肏的你爽不爽啊？嗯？”  
“舒……舒服……”几乎是要哭出来的，鸣人回答。  
他扬着脑袋，后穴已经分不清到底是快感还是疼痛，好像一切都已经麻木了一样。但鸣人直觉得自己的脑袋更加眩晕，混乱感甚至让他有些飘飘欲仙。  
井上用牙咬住了鸣人的喉头，他用力在鸣人脖子上留下了一个洇血的疤痕。  
两人一齐在鸣人的穴道内冲刺，毫无空隙地对着穴肉以及前列腺猛烈撞击。穴肉深处涌上的水为两人的冲刺很好的做了润滑，井上和木村只觉得龟头被浇的一阵舒爽，行为愈发控制不住的野蛮。  
“啊……好爽……唔……肏死我啊……”  
“妈的……婊子……个骚母狗……”  
“漩涡前辈……呃……你的小穴好舒服啊漩涡前辈……”  
“啊……继续……好爽……呃啊……”  
肉体的猛烈拍打将所有淫水都打成了白色的浮沫，鸣人甚至感受到有人在抓揉他的囊袋。  
已经射过两次的肉棒根本射不出其他的东西了，鸣人只觉得前列腺被人越撞越酸、越撞越爽，马眼也完全无法控制自己了。  
而后他只觉得马眼一松，金黄色的液体便直直地顺着昂扬的阴茎浇在井上的小腹上，流到三人的交合处，将那里搞得一片狼藉。  
“哇啊……前辈这是爽的尿出来了吗？真骚啊……”井上笑道。  
他胯下一个用力，压着鸣人的身体咬住他的耳朵，一阵耳鬓厮磨后，他嘶哑着声音道：“那我也要这么做。”  
“唔啊……呃……啊……”鸣人被肏的只知道流口水，他原本清澈的蓝眸早就涣散一片，对于井上的话无从反应。  
井上不爽地啧了一声，而后他耸动着腰腹，囊袋拍在鸣人的臀瓣啪啪作响，他道：“木村，知道一会儿干怎么做吧？”  
“这样……不太好吧？”木村嘴上这么说着，眸色已经变得暗沉。  
他已经迫不及待要这么做了。  
“就是啊！一会儿我们还要插进去啊，别把那里弄的那么恶心啊！”  
“这样说也是啊……”  
井上并没有被说动，他一副不在乎的样子：“觉得恶心可以不搞啊！反正之前什么事都是我在做。”  
“换而言之，一会儿你们也可以尿进去。把漩涡前辈当成真正的，公共便所呢。”  
这么说着，井上和木村的肉棒双双摩擦着，在鸣人的肉穴里猛冲几下后便直直射了出来。  
分量十足的浓浓的精液几乎灌满了整个肠道，鸣人腿弯挺不住的发抖，然而当他以为快要结束时。  
鸣人感觉到肉穴里，一股滚烫的液体顺着肠道迅速向前灌满，而后直直地浇在十分柔嫩的前列腺上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
足以让人疯狂到忘掉一切的快感迅速攀升，鸣人爽的双眼翻白，大张着嘴巴拼命地尖叫。  
这股尿液还没有完全停下，另一波尿液便又立刻接了上去，将更加滚烫灼热的尿液狠狠浇打在前列腺上，甚至用龟头顶在前列腺上用力顶了几下。  
娇嫩的前列腺被恶意蹂躏，快感直接淹没大脑里的一切，鸣人此刻觉得自己就是个鸡巴套子，只需要男人的鸡巴肏他便能一直活下去，鸡巴便是他的一切。  
“啊啊啊啊……好爽……好舒服……呃……啊啊啊——”  
肉棒抽出穴口时，穴口已经被彻底撑开了，完全合不拢的样子。  
腥臊的尿液和白色的精液掺杂在一起从洞口快速流出，像是没关紧的水龙头一样。  
鸣人的身体还在不时痉挛，持续的快感已经将他的身体击垮了，他浑身紧绷着，浑身止不住地颤抖着。  
他湿漉漉的发丝贴在脸颊上，双眼失神道：“好舒服……好爽……肏我……”

“终于轮到我们了吧？”  
“漩涡前辈好像已经被完全玩坏了呢。”  
“玩坏也不要紧，反正只是个肉便器而已。”  
眩晕的视线里，鸣人能听到几个人的声音正在他身上传来。  
他只觉得双腿被人再次抬起，而后令他感到快乐的肉棒便又肏了进去。紧接着是另一根，然后，肏弄，射精，尿液……  
又是一波让人崩溃的快感传来……  
鸣人睁大眼睛，嘴角逐渐扬起一抹笑容。

BAD END.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
